Mortis
by Project Alice007
Summary: Karena sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menguburkan orang yang sudah mati. [sunday without god!au] [kagehina/daisuga]


**a/n** : konsep ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang berjudul sunday without god di mana orang mati hanya bisa dikuburkan oleh seorang penjaga makam. sunday without god sendiri mengusung tema berdasarkan kepercayaan umat yahudi.

yang mana kepercayaan umat yahudi berbunyi : "tuhan membangun bumi beserta isinya selama enam hari, dan di hari ketujuh tuhan memberkati hari itu."

sementara dalam sunday without god berbunyi : "tuhan membangun bumi beserta isinya selama enam hari, dan di hari ketujuh tuhan meninggalkan dunia), tapi di sini **mostly** saya belokkan dan saya sesuaikan dengan imajinasi dan juga genre qwq

 **warning** : ooc, belok, typo, mungkin akan membingungkan untuk beberapa orang. perlu digaris bawahi bahwa cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi, dan ditulis tanpa ada niat untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. selamat membaca :)

 **~oOo~**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **~oOo~**

Langit bergemuruh disertai dengan hembusan angin kencang, tanda bahwa tak lama lagi bumi akan dibasahi air hujan. Meski demikian, Hinata tetap pada pekerjaannya. Menggali tanah dengan sekop di tangan sampai sedemikian dalam. Tak mengindahkan meski berkali-kali topi bundar oranye miliknya diterbangkan angin; berkali-kali pula ia terjengkang sewaktu menahan.

"Kau sudah berusaha," Ujarnya pada sosok yang tertidur—dan akan selamanya tertidur—dalam peti mati. "Sekarang beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Peti itu kemudian ditutup dan ditimbun dengan tanah. Suara tangis di belakang mengiringi disetiap jemari mungil mengayunkan sekop. Usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Hinata menunduk berdo'a sebagai penghormatan terakhir dan memberi sepatah dua patah kata pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

"Tidak perlu ditangisi," Hinata menyentuh pundak seorang wanita paruh baya yang menangis tersedu-sedu di makam sang putra yang baru saja dikebumikan. "Wakatoshi- _san_ sudah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik. Tuhan pasti sangat menyayanginya hingga menjemputnya secepat ini. Nyonya harus tabah." Wanita itu mengangguk dengan derai air mata. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Tubuhnya membungkuk sopan.

Hinata mengemasi peralatannya, memasukkan dalam kotak. Bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum hujan turun. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas menatap langit pekat.

Mungkin akan hujan deras hari ini.

"Tunggu, anak muda." Langkahnya terhenti. Hinata memutar tubuhnya ketika merasa terpanggil. Wanita tersebut yang memanggilnya.

Wanita tua itu buru-buru mengusap air mata. "Terima kasih telah menguburkan putraku dengan layak." Wajahnya terlihat sembab.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai penjaga makam, Nyonya."

"Beri tahu aku siapa namamu, Nak."

Hinata lantas melepas topi dan meletakkan di dada. "Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou." Tubuhnya membungkuk memberi hormat. "Saya permisi." Kakinya kembali melangkah melewati setiap pusara, baik yang baru maupun yang usang. Yang masih basah ataupun yang sudah mengering dan ditumbuhi rerumputan.

Iris coklatnya tak henti menatap. Setiap nama, setiap anumerta, Hinata mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.

Melewati pintu makam, netra karamelnya sempat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pusara dengan sebuket bunga di tangan. Hinata sejenak menghentikan langkah, meniti lebih jelas. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan makam yang telah mengering. Beberapa rumput bahkan tumbuh di atasnya. Tubuhnya begitu pucat terbalut baju olahraga yang didominasi warna hitam dan sedikit polesan oranye, berdiri memandang pusara tanpa meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya.

"Dia," Hinata mengernyit heran. "Apa yang dia lakukan? Berdiri terus di situ. Memangnya dia tidak berniat mengirim do'a?" Ocehnya seorang diri. "Dasar anak kota, pasti dia tidak tahu caranya berdo'a." Kemudian kakinya kembali melangkah. Melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Pintu kayu kembali ditutup menimbulkan suara deritan menggema.

"Ah. Selamat datang, Hinata." Sahut seseorang yang berada di dapur. "Kau pulang cepat hari ini, tumben sekali."

"Cuaca buruk, sebentar lagi pasti turun hujan." Iris karamelnya mengobservasi. Ruangan begitu sepi seperti biasa, hanya deru angin yang terdengar keras di luar.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Baru saja menjejakkan kaki, Hinata mencium bau masakan yang begitu menggelitik hidung. Lantas saja ia buru-buru melepas sepatu dan meletakkan sekop di tempatnya. Mengejar bau yang begitu menggiurkan.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur perlahan-lahan dengan menjinjit agar tak timbul suara, menghampiri seseorang yang terbalut apron dan tengah sibuk mengaduk sesuatu.

" _Kaa-san_!" Ujarnya secara tiba-tiba sembari memeluk orang tersebut dari belakang. Sontak saja yang dipeluk terlonjak kaget dan langsung membalik tubuhnya.

"Astaga... Berhenti mengagetkanku, Hinata." Terangnya dengan menghela napas. "Kau seperti ingin membuatku jantungan, tahu." Helai oranye diusap penuh sayang.

Gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban. "Uhm, tentu tidak." Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jangan memanggilku begitu." Wajahnya berpaling. Hinata bersumpah dia sempat melihat rona merah jambu yang menjalar di pipi. "Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja... Hanya saja itu begitu memalukan." Bahkan rona merah itu semakin kentara.

"Kenapa memangnya? Panggilan itu cocok sekali untukmu, Suga." Daichi (yang baru saja datang dari pintu belakang) menimpali. "Benar begitu bukan, Hinata?" Dia tersenyum menatap hangat Hinata.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk riang, sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah mungilnya. "Cocok sekali." Imbuhnya terang.

Suga; Sugawara Koushi, membuang napas berat dan membalik badan kembali mengurusi sup ayam yang sempat terabaikan. "Hah, kalau dalam hal seperti ini saja kalian kompak sekali." Gerutunya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut sebal. Sementara Daichi dan Hinata hanya terkekeh geli. "Kalian berdua berhentilah tertawa. Dan kau Hinata, cepatlah mandi. Kau pasti lelah, bukan?"

"Baik, _Okaa-san_." Sugawara menghela napas (sekali lagi) ketika mendengar panggilan itu lagi, namun dia tidak melayangkan protes apapun. Hinata segera saja berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Daichi dan Sugawara berdua di dapur.

"Kau juga, Daichi." Ucapnya. Sugawara kembali mengaduk sup. Jemarinya cekatan menambahkan bumbu sampai bau harum semakin tercium.

"Juga apa, Suga?" Pria berusia duapuluh empat tahun tersebut memasang senyum ganjil. "Juga harus memanggilmu _'Okaa-san'_ , begitukah?" Dan sebuah sendok sayur sukses mendarat di kepala hitam Daichi detik itu juga serta menimbulkan suara gaduh. Si pemilik mengaduh pelan sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa-apaan kau, Suga!" Desisnya. "Kau selalu memukulku dengan sendok sayur." Rasa sakit itu sudah tidak asing lagi, Daichi kelewat hafal karena hal seperti bukan kali pertama terjadi. Sudah terlalu sering.

"Kau yang apa-apaan." Sendok sayur itu diletakkan, Sugawara mematikan kompor dengan menggerutu. "Aku bukan wanita, dan kau tahu itu dengan sangat baik." Dengan kedua tangan yang beradu dengan kesibukan, bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak cepat. "Dengar, Daichi. Meskipun aku tidak terlihat kuat sepertimu, aku ini tetap laki-laki. Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Daichi memicing. "Aku jadi iri pada Hinata. Dia boleh memanggilmu begitu, kenapa aku tidak?"

Bola mata kelabu berputar bosan. "Daichi." Yang dipanggil hanya diam kemudian terkikik geli. "Jangan mulai."

"Iya... Iya... Aku mengerti." Sebuah ciuman pun di curi. Sekali lagi dapur dipenuhi suara gaduh.

.

.

.

Usai membersihkan badan serta berpakaian, pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut tidak segera menuju meja makan. Melainkan duduk di dekat kusen jendela menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca. Pucuk-pucuk daun basah, air mulai menggenang, membawa suasana dingin dan tenang.

Hinata memejamkan mata; bersandar pada sandaran kursi menikmati dinginnya suhu yang menyentuh kulit. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh mungil itu tertidur. Tentu bukan atas kehendak, karena Hinata tak berencana demikian. Namun tubuh lelahnya berpikiran lain. Lambat laun mimpi datang menghampiri. Dan kesadarannya pun larut dalam arus.

Sementara itu di lain ruangan, Sugawara selesai menata makanan di meja makan dibantu oleh Daichi. Ekor lensa kelabunya melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk angka tujuh. Berarti kegiatan memasak sore ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama akibat gangguan dari Daichi dan juga Hinata.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Sugawara sontak langsung memandang Daichi lekat. "Seolah kau yang melakukan semua ini."

"Paling tidak aku sudah membantumu bukan, Nyonya Sawamura?" Sebelum sendok sayur kembali mendarat indah di kepala, Daichi segera memperlebar jarak.

Sugawara mendesah lelah. "Apakah ini hari menyebalkan sedunia?" Tuturnya. "Hari ini kau menyebalkan sekali." Apron putih dilepas dan dilempar tepat ke wajah Daichi. "Sudahlah, aku mau memanggil Hinata. Dan jangan lupa cuci tanganmu, Daichi."

Pria berparas cantik tersebut melenggang pergi membawa langkah kakinya pada sebuah pintu kayu bercat jingga yang tertutup. Diketuknya tiga kali sebelum kemudian Sugawara bersuara.

"Hinata?" Dia menunggu beberapa saat. Namun tak ada jawaban. Gerusan hujan mungkin membuat suaranya tak sampai ke dalam. Sugawara kembali mengetuk pintu, kali ini dengan sedikit keras serta merta suaranya meninggi. "Hinata, kau di dalam?" Tetap saja tak ada sahutan.

 _Apa mungkin dia tertidur?_

Penasaran dengan pemikirannya, Sugawara memutar pelan kenop pintu, bunyi kecil terdengar ketika pintu terbuka.

"Huh? Tidak terkunci?" Hal pertama yang menyapa dua iris kelabu saat memasuki kamar adalah pemandangan yang membuat Sugawara tak bisa untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sesekali kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Dia pasti sangat kelelahan sampai tertidur di situ." Kakinya melangkah mendekat.

Pandangan dilempar ke luar, hujan masih senantiasa menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Pipi mungil diusap penuh sayang, Sugawara tak tega membangunkan. "Aku tak ingin mengusik ketenanganmu," Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, sementara Hinata masih terlelap dalam tidur tanpa merasa terusik sedikitpun. Kau pasti sedang bermimpi indah." Usai sebaris kalimat diucapkan, sebuah kecupan ditanggalkan di dahi.

Pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Sugawara mengangkat tubuh Hinata, membawa pada sebuah kasur yang penuh kenyamanan.

Kemudian, pria dewasa tersebut mengambil sebuah selimut lantas menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungil Hinata. "Selamat tidur, Sayang." Dengan begitu, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar serta merta menutup pintu kembali dengan sangat pelan tanpa suara.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya Daichi manakala Sugawara mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi ruang makan.

Dia mendengus pelan. "Dia tidur." Jemarinya cekatan mengisi piring dengan nasi dan lauk.

"Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan?"

"Daichi," Kedua pasang mata bertemu. "Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, dia tidur begitu lelap. Pasti sangat kelelahan."

Daichi sejenak terdiam, pandangannya lurus pada meja makan namun sanubarinya terbang entah ke mana.

"Ada apa? Kau kepikiran hal _itu_ lagi?"

"Suga," Suara itu pelan, namun begitu berat hingga Sugawara langsung acuhkan piring di hadapan dan menatap Daichi seksama. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong hinata?"

Apa?

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat.

Semua sudah menjadi tugas Hinata.

Dalam dunia yang ditinggalkan, Hinata adalah satu-satunya lentera mereka, cahaya yang bersinar terang dalam gelapnya malam.

Daichi hanya takut kehilangan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

.

.

.

Hinata pernah beberapa kali bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat panjang. Mimpi yang hanya berwarna sephia. Warna yang sangat Hinata tidak suka, warna yang membuatnya tak mampu membedakan warna satu dengan yang lainnya. Di sana, dia berjalan di atas jalanan berbatu, menapak tanpa alas kaki. Sekop ada dalam genggamannya, dia berjalan menyusur mengikuti ke mana jalan tersebut akan membawanya.

Tak ada yang tertangkap pandangan kecuali sephia sejauh bola matanya menelisik dan mengobservasi.

Sunyi senyap, segalanya hanya satu warna.

Hinata tidak suka.

Lalu, ujung matanya mendapati sosok laki-laki berdiri di depannya tidak tahu sejak kapan, dengan sebuah karangan bunga yang direngkuh sephia. Sontak Hinata berjengit dan sigap melangkah mundur meski runcingnya bebatuan begitu menyakiti telapak kaki telanjang.

 _"Kau penjaga makam, bukan?"_ Pertanyaan itu melebur, buram bersama warna sekitar.

Hinata mengangguk, menatap lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Hinata benci ketika tidak kenal warna.

 _"Kalau begitu, kuburkan aku dengan layak."_ Ujarnya lagi. Berjalan mendekat mengikis jarak.

Hinata mengernyit keheranan. Semakin lelaki itu melangkah maju, dia semakin merasakan perasaan ganjil yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

 _"Kau... siapa?"_ Sesungguhnya Hinata tak ingin bertanya.

 _"Aku? Tentu saja orang yang sudah mati."_

 _"Berhenti..."_

 _"Kuburkan aku."_

 _"Berhenti... Berhenti..."_

 _"Kuburkan aku, Hinata."_

 _"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!"_

"Hinata? Hinata?"

Kedua kelopak terlonjak terbuka, napasnya berderu tak beraturan. Dia sapukan pandangan, segalanya memiliki warna; dinding, pintu, kusen jendela, tempat tidur. Seketika Hinata merasa lega bisa menyebut rupa-rupa warna, terlebih ketika menyadari ada Sugawara di sebelahnya.

"Sugawara... _san_?" Tuturnya lirih, kelopak matanya sembab.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya seketika berhambur mendekap tubuh ringkih itu. Hinata kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan betapa dia bahagia Sugawara ada di dekatnya. Sugawara mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk serta terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Aku... Aku memimpikan sosok itu lagi," Isaknya pelan. "Dia mendatangiku."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini." Ucapnya penuh sayang, menenangkan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Hinata juga berharap demikian. Dan segalanya memang terasa demikian. Ada kenyamanan yang mengaliri rongga dada setiap kali Sugawara ada di dekatnya, memeluk serta mendekapnya erat.

Mungkin itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Daichi begitu menyayangi Sugawara.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya, Suga," Daichi bergumam memasuki kamar Hinata. Kala itu alisnya menyatu memandang Hinata yang meringkuk di pelukan Suga. "Hinata? Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Daichi, tenanglah," Sahut Suga mendesis agar Daichi mengurangi volume suaranya, sementara dirinya mengusap puncak oranye memberi kenyamanan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat Hinata seperti ini, Suga?" Daichi membantah, mengerutkan dahi tanda tak setuju.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daichi-san." Jawab Hinata lirih untuk meyakinkan. "Sungguh."

Dengusan napas meluncur sesudahnya.

"Malam ini kita akan tidur bertiga."

 **TBC**


End file.
